Starks  Blood Ties
by Maria A'louca
Summary: Dez anos de inverno, e finalmente os irmãos Stark se reencontram.
1. Inicio

Contém **Spoilers** DWD, e muitas teorias

Shipper: Jon Snow & Arya Stark

Classificação: 15

Disclaime: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence; feito de fãs para fãs.

Resumo: Minhas pequenas teorias em forma de shorts sobre o que ocorrerá com cada personagem após DWD.

Capítulos [sujeitos a modificações]:

1. Jon – Filho de um Rei

2. Arya –

3. Rickon – O Lorde Selvagem

4. Sansa – A Tecelã de Vitórias

5. Bran –

6. Robb – As Memórias de Um Fantasma

7. O Reencontro dos Starks


	2. JON Filho de um Rei

JON

Jon estava nervoso. Talvez não fosse aceito entre os irmãos. Quantos anos haviam se passado? Dez? Doze? Não, era mais. Pelo menos quinze, ele não poderia mais se lembrar. Olhou para Fantasma deitado em frente a lareira e suspirou. Quando saímos de Winterfell, erámos seis jovens nortenhos cheirando a verão e tínhamos seis lobos-filhotes, perdemos Robb e Vento cinzento, seus ossos nunca foram encontrados, de Lady, os ossos foram tudo o que restaram.

tínhamos saímos

Agora tudo estava diferente, ele não poderia falar sobre os irmão, mas ele... ele nem mesmo era mais um Snow. Ainda poderia chamá-los de irmãos? Ele era um lobo, bem é verdade, mas também era um dragão, renascido das chamas. Um homem frio que o frio não alcançava. Mais uma vez, a ironia do destino.

Ainda podia se lembrar da dor quando seu coração foi perfurado, e do único uivo que fantasma alguma vez soltara. Depois, tudo foi escuridão. Ele não poderia dizer que ficou morto por apenas alguns minutos, quando na verdade soou como anos, anos perdidos em meio a um vale de sombras e pesadelos, só para depois acordar, em chamas, literalmente.

_ O sangue de um rei Jon, nunca me disse que era rei? - A sacerdotisa vermelha pegou na espada sobre as mãos dele, e com o único olhar de medo que ele alguma vez havia visto em seu rosto, enfiou a espada bastarda no próprio coração. - Sangue do Dragão, protetor da muralha, primeiro de seu nome, lorde do gelo e do fogo. Filho de Rhaegar, herdeiro do dragão. Hoje morreu Jon Snow, renasça Azor Ahai.

Se lembrava piamente de Melissandre sangrando sobre sua espada, e do fogo em seguida. O fogo consumiu rapidamente o corpo da bruxa melindrosa, mas o de Jon parecia pulsar e ficar cada vez mais vivo, até que chegou o momento em que tudo era fogo, e a muralha chorou, e Jon se levantou. Sua espada brilhava como o sol quente das ilhas do verão e suas roupas se queimaram até que não restou nada além de cinzas. Não era mais Jon, mas não sabia quem era.

Enquanto os patrulheiros e os selvagem se assustavam ao seu redor, ele sentiu uma paz que nunca havia sentido antes. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo percebeu, não sentia mais frio.

_ Senhor? - um dos homens da patrulha finalmente veio ao seu alcance. - Lord Snow?

O homem encarou seus olhos, estremeceu.

_ Seus olhos...

Daquele dia, pouco mais ou nada se lembrava, mas no fim do dia lembra-se perfeitamente de encarar-se no espelho e se assustar com o que via. Seus olhos haviam se metamorfoseado para uma cor violeta escuro, enquanto seus cabelos, antes perfeitamente negros, estavam grisalhos, mesclados com fios negros e platinados. Socou o espelho. O sangue escorreu no vidro quebrado. Sangue quente, sangue de Dragão.

Dormiu por mais uma semana, e ninguém, além de seu lobo se atreveu a entrar. Não comeu, pois não sentiu fome, não bebeu, pois não sentiu sede, e não se cobriu, porque o calor era tanto que até mesmo o chão frio lhe pareceu confortável. E então se levantou no meio da noite, acordado por um rugido feroz. Não soube o porque, mas correu o mais rápido que seus pés conseguiram, subiu a muralha sem medo, e de lá de cima saltou.

E caiu em cima de um dragão.


	3. ARYA  Aquela que sabe

**Arya**

Não era ninguém a muito tempo, tanto tempo que as vezes se esquecia que para algumas pessoas, ainda era alguém. Quando recebeu o recado de Bran, achou que estava tendo um dos seus Sonhos de Lobo. E na verdade estava. Só que tudo era muito real. E quando acordou rezou ao Deus de Muitas Faces que lhe enviasse uma pista, e então sentiu uma ardência no pulso, e quando abaixou os olhos viu a marca em forma de sangue, _o inverno está chegando_.

Não era um sonho.

Pulou da cama simples em que estava e quase correu para conversar com o Senhor Bondoso. Mas entre todas as coisas que havia aprendido ali, não demonstrar o que sentia e o que queria, fora sua mais valiosa lição.

Se recompôs. Olhou-se no espelho até que seu rosto não demonstrasse nada. E então caminho, tão calma e tão comum quanto fazia todos os dias.

_ Tenho quer ir. - disse tão clara quando o cristal.

_ Tem? Ou quer? - o Homem Bondoso tinha exatamente o mesmo rosto de quando a viu pela primeira vez, a tantos anos atrás que mal poderia contar.

_ Tenho. E quero.

_ Porque me pediu?

Ela ficou confusa. Porque? Durante os anos tinha ido e voltado algumas vezes, mas ela sempre tinha um objetivo claro em mente, sempre um destino traçado. Mas daquela vez, ela tinha uma sensação que lhe dizia, aquele era um destino diferente. Aquele, talvez, não fosse mais uma ida, e sim uma volta, uma volta para casa.

Casa. Ela não tinha uma a muito tempo.

Já viveu em muitas, já teve tantas vidas. Aryn, Doninha, Nan, Gata.. Feia e Bonita. Copeira, escrava, Cortesã. Menina e Menino. Lobo e rato.

_ Vou. - disse por fim. - E talvez não volte.

_ Tome. - deu-lhe uma bolsa pesada de moedas. - Vá. Já serviu o Deus de muitas faces por muito tempo. Mas sei que vai voltar. Os filhos dessa casa sempre voltam. Eu nunca me enganei sobre um dos nosso, não me enganarei com você. Arya da Casa Stark.

E então ela foi. Não tinha uma mala. Na verdade não tinha nada. Colocou uma das roupas que costumava usar quando ia fazer um serviço silencioso. Vestes resistentes de couro e algodão marrom. E enquanto descia as ruas estreitas passou por uma escada pela qual não passava desde o dia em que lhe ordenaram um trabalho especial, a cabeça de uma rainha, uma rainhas vadia. Contou os degraus, e de lá de dentro tirou uma espada. Agulha. Segurar a espada era como buscar a garota que um dia se chamou Arya.

E então partiu. Perguntando-se como estariam os irmãos. E Jon. Fora uma surpresa saber que Jon não era realmente seu irmão, era o que mais parecia-se ao pai.

Entretanto... O Jon que ela conheceu era um menino lutando pela aprovação do pai. Não conhecia o rei Targaryen. Lembrar de Jon fez seu coração palpitar. Sempre fora o seu irmão favorito, sempre o que mais amou. Amou? Sim. Amou. Não era uma menina a muito tempo. Viu um inverno de dez anos e sobreviveu. Cobrou as dívidas do Deus de muitas faces, mais vezes do que poderia contar. Era uma mulher. Não sabia como reagiria perante a ele. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Ele era família, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Durante a longa viagem de navio pensou muito nos outros irmão.

Pensou em Robb, morrendo sozinho, pensando que todos os outros haviam morrido... De todos, por ele era o que mais lamentava. Era jovem demais, não teve tempo para aprender, para endurecer. Era um filhote solitário dominando uma alcateia. Era claro que, cedo ou tarde iria cair. Muitas vezes pensou que se ela estivesse lá... só talvez...

Já havia aprendido, não se pode pensar no que já está feito.

Robb era muito parecido com a mãe. Era um Stark... mas possuía tanto dos Tully. "Família, Dever, Honra". Não se pode honrar a tantos deuses. E no final do dia, isso o levara a morte.

Sobre Bran e Rickon era com vergonha que lembrava. Pouco se lembrava dos irmãos. Eles não falavam muito com ela, e Rickon era só um bebê quando ela se foi de Winterfell. Gostava de fechar os olhos vez ou outra e tentar se lembrar do rosto de Rinckon, só para cair em uma memória vazia. Um barulho de um garotinho correndo atrás dela, e de Cão Felpudo grunhindo. De Bran se lembrava um pouco mais. Se lembrava de como fora ao Septo com a mãe e Sansa para rezar, para pedir para que o irmão vivesse. Não se lembrava de seus olhos. Quando pensava em Bran tudo o que lhe vinha a mente era um garotinho convalescendo.

Mas sabia que eles estavam vivos. Sabia que Rickon era o novo senhor de Winterfell, um senhor um tanto cruel, pelo que soube.

Mas agora, todos não eram um pouco cruéis? Ela uma assassina. Jon um rei que venceu a guerra. Bran um feiticeiro escondido além da muralha, e Sansa...

Sansa era a pior de todos. Ela havia visto a irmã a anos atrás, quando lhe foi ordenado a morte de um senhor de Westeros. Ela viu a irmã de longe, tecendo intrigas, envenenando pessoas. Ela tinha esses olhos vazios e cruéis que lembravam um monstro que Arya odiou. Sandor Clegane. Arya fez o que tinha que fazer, mas não resistiu ficar uns dias a mais para investigar Sansa.

Era duas vezes viúva. Primeiro do Duende, e então Robert Arryn. Nas duas mortes não houve um assassino. Foi tudo.. natural demais.

Sentiu falta da irmã. A Sansa que acreditava nas canções, a que comia tortas de limão com ela. Sentiu falta das brigas. Mas sabia o que havia acontecido.

Sansa perdera seu lobo.


	4. RICKON  O lorde selvagem

RICKON

Ainda era jovem. Apenas um pouco mais velho do que o irmão quando virou rei, ainda assim, Rickon sabia que já havia vivido mais do que a maioria das crianças nascidas antes do grande inverno, e visto mais do que a maioria dos velhos, talvez até mesmo mais que a Velha Nan. Por sorte, não se importava demais com coisa alguma.

Entretanto, sentado no salão reconstruído de Winterfell, ficou receoso, sem saber direito o que estava sentindo, e o mero pensamento de reencontrar Bran era assustador demais, mesmo para ele, um selvagem. E talvez, por causa disto. Ele havia ouvido falar muito de novo senhor da Floresta. Não um herdeiro qualquer do norte, ou um garoto mortal fingindo-se de forte, mas um verdadeiro senhor, rei disto e daquilo, de onde os olhos vêem e muito além. Ouviu coisas boas, coisas sobre árvores que envolviam os Outros e os tragavam de volta para terra, mas também ouviu coisa ruins, assustadoras, coisas como crianças que desapareciam sem explicação, mesmo depois do grande inverno, e de ofertas feitas a um deus menino.

Talvez fosse mentira, talvez fosse verdade, ele não saberia dizer.

Em seguida lembrou-se um pouco de Robb. Ele amava Robb. Lembrava-se dele tão grande e tão alto quanto qualquer gigante, e lembrou-se do irmão prometendo voltar. Mentiroso. Ele se foi. Derrotado em um casamento vermelho, coisa desonrosa, quebra de velhas tradições. Uma morte cruel e pecaminosa. Ao menos morreu perto de Vento Cinzento, e pelo que ele sabia da ligação dos Starks com os lobos, era uma coisa boa. Não ter que seguir sozinho.

Era tudo o que se lembrava. Tentou muito tempo se lembrar de Arya, mas Arya não gostava de perder tempo com o bebê Rickon, era fascinada demais com os irmão mais velhos. Ele não poderia culpa-la, ele também era. Quando pensava em Arya, pensava em uma garota qualquer suja de lama que as vezes brincava de espadas com ele. Ele também a amava, mas ela nunca soube disso. E ele pensou que ela nunca saberia, até descobrir que estava viva. E se de Arya, a lembrança era confusa, sobre Sansa, ela simplesmente não existia.

Vira a irmã a alguns anos atrás, pouco depois do grande inverno. Ele era... linda. E quando a olhou, frente a frente, teve uma lembrança da mãe. Ela era tão parecida que lhe doía olhar. Mas quando a viu... ela era tão diferente quanto alguém pode ser. Ela não acreditou em quem ele afirmava ser, até que Cão Felpudo apareceu ao seu lado. Quando ela teve certeza, ele poderia jurar, ela se transformou. Era como um cubo de gelo virando água. E então ela lhe sorriu, de maneira que Rickon soube que tinha que abraça-la. Não chorou, porque era um homem, mas lembrou-se do menino perdido em um ilha anos atrás e ficou feliz por ele.

Naquela noite ela apareceu em seu quarto, deito-se do seu lado, e cantou uma canção de dormir a muito esquecida até que ele dormisse. Na manhã seguinte, ela já não estava mais lá.

Sonhou algumas vezes com Jon, nunca soube o porquê. Jon era bom para ele, mas a mãe sempre dizia que eles não eram irmão, e quem diria que no fim ela estava certa? Era engraçado pensar nisto agora. Jon, o bastardo. Jon, o rei.

A coisa sobre Jon, era que ao contrário das irmãs ele nunca se afastou de Fantasmas e os dois eram tão um quanto Rickon e Cão Felpudo. Ele também havia visto Jon pouco depois de tomar Winterfell, ele havia olhado para ele e o abraçado, mas algo nele lhe deu arrepios.

Morte.

Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça. E como se soubesse o que ele estava pensando, Jon lhe sorriu tristemente.

_ Não tenha medo. O fogo pode derreter o gelo, mas demora muito para se derreter uma muralha.

Rickon nunca entendeu realmente o que o irmão lhe disse aquele dia. Mas fantasma lhe lambeu o rosto, e os lobos gigantes brincaram como bebês recém chegados em Winterfell. Jon lhe fez Senhor de Winterfell, Senhor Supremo do Norte e Protetor do Norte, assim como deve ser. E então ele lhe bagunçou os cabelos e Rickon ficou extremamente embaraçado, porque ninguém, desde que fugira de Winterfell, havia feito isto com ele. Todos os empregados ficaram em silêncios, e até mesmo seus Irmão de Guerra, Rock e Storn, colocaram a mão sobre suas adagas bem afiadas. Mas Rickon riu, e toda a tensão se desfez.

_ O que andou fazendo Rickon, as pessoas tem medo de você? É verdade que faz ensopado com os homens que perdem para você?

Eles riram ao mesmo tempo.

_ Só dos mais fortes. As pessoas também tem medo de você.

O irmão lhe sorriu, e talvez somente ele naquele salão repleto de nobres e selvagens, soube o que realmente Jon sentiu. Uma tristeza tão profunda e sombria que faria o coração mais duro lamentar.

_ E em pensar que éramos seis*.

Rickon não se lembrava de quando as coisas eram boas, mas ele acreditava que talvez fosse mais ou menos assim. Ele tinha uma casa e um lobo, a velha Osha estava cada vez mais velha, e as garotas brigavam para entrar na sua cama e agora estava prestes a encontrar cinco irmãos.

Sorriu para si mesmo, fechou os olhos e repousou a mão sobre a adaga enquanto pensava no sabor de um ensopado de guerra que havia aprendido a fazer em Skagos.

As vezes, velhos hábitos são muito difíceis de serem mudados...

Obs: * frase do livro, éramos seis. Eu não resisti, mesmo sendo livros completamente diferentes, eu não posso evitar em comparar a queda dessas duas famílias.

Aproveitando, quero agradecer por comentarem. :)

Electra de Lioncourt: Bem, obrigada. Ela (a Melisandre) é esse tipo de pessoa não é? Principalmente depois que eu li o POV dela do livro, toda, "eu sou a dona da verdade". Fora que, ela não percebe que é uma simples mortal. Rsrs. Mas, é todo um ponto interessante, o dela.

Kizy Malfoy : Sei como vc se sente. Eu também amo o Tyrion , sem dúvida um dos melhores personagens (tanto na série quanto nos livros). Mas eu gosto dessa Sansa má. Acho realmente que ela vai fazer coisas bem ruins de agora em diante, e posso ver, totalmente, ela tetando matar a Tyrion só para ser viúva. (não que ela vá conseguir de verdade, hah!)


	5. SANSA Tecelã de Vitória

**SANSA**

_ O que devo fazer senhora?

Pensou um pouco.

_ Leve-o... para uma das nossas celas, lá ele irá pensar melhor sobre lealdade.

_ Sim senhora.

A mulher saiu encolhida. A maioria dos empregados balanceava o medo com o respeito por ela, geralmente eles tinham mais medo que respeito, e ela não ligava muito para isso, achava seguro que algumas pessoas tivessem medo dela.

E eles não eram os únicos. Havia feito muitos amigos na corte durante os anos, a maioria tinha muito medo dela, ou outros, um pouco menos, mas no fim, todos jogavam o jogo dela, todos a temiam e por isso a respeitavam, e era assim que ela vivia dia após dia, pisando em ovos, mas sempre muito equilibrada. Não ousava cair. Ela era Sansa Arryn, senhora da Águia, tecedora de vitórias.

Estava sozinha a muito tempo, e aprendera que na corte, ou se joga o jogo dos tronos ou morre.

Graças a ela. Graças as suas teias. Jon era um rei e Rickon o novo senhor do norte. Podia ser só uma mulher indefesa, mas graças a ela, Jon fora imediatamente aceito por todas as casas nobres que realmente importavam, ele era um rei, e ela sua prima.

E por ela, também dividiriam a cama. Ela havia se apaixonado por Jon, todo cavalheiro, nobre, e tão absurdamente Stark que ela não poderia acreditar que ele era um Targaryen. Mas Jon não tinha espaço para nada além do dever. Era todo um cavaleiro da noite. Você pode tirar um homem da patrulha, mas não pode tirar a patrulha de um homem.

Suspirou e olhou-se no espelho.

Estava ficando velha, e seu reflexo ria sobre essa amarga verdade. Tinha uma nova ruga no canto esquerdo do olho e poderia jurar que fora o filho que lhe dera. Era um pobre passarinho, o seu menino. Muito querido pelos servos, e por sorte não tinha os tremeliques do pai. Tinha dez anos e sabia cavalgar tão bem quanto qualquer garoto nascido no ninho da águia. Era bonito, mas pouco tinha da casa de Stark, com seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos escuros e atitudes um tanto quanto orgulhoso. Sansa não o culpava. Mas temia pelo seu futuro, honra além da medida poderia ser a diferença entre sentar no trono da águia, ou desabar de lá. Seu pai morrera por honra, não era um destino que deseja ao filho. Mas ela acreditava que o tempo iria molda-lo, tal como moldara ela, e se os deuses fossem bons, não exatamente como ela.

Ela não era um exemplo a ser seguido. Mas estava viva e era uma senhora influente na corte, e então, era o que realmente importava.

_ Mãe, posso ser um cavaleiro do rei?

O filho acabara de entrar, estava suado de brincar com as espadas e todo sorriso. Sansa assentiu e passou a mão nos cabelos do filho.

_ Bem, você é meu único herdeiro, terá coragem de abandonar sua velha mãe e partir para Porto Real? Não me ama, passarinho?

O menino levantou-se bruscamente, seus olhos arregalados e doces. Doces demais.

_ Claro que amo, mamãe. Eu nunca poderia abandona-la.

Ela sorriu e voltou a passar a mão na cabeça do filho.

Se pegou pensando na menina que foi um dia, a boba e inocente Sansa Stark com suas ideias de príncipes, princesas e honra.

Honra...

Quem dos velhos cavaleiros de seu pai estavam vivos para falar sobre honra? O príncipe que conheceu só destruiu o resto dos seus sonhos, e as princesas só ficavam lá, a olhar sua humilhação... filhos do verão.

_ Morreram todos.

_ Quem?

_ Ninguém passarinho, ninguém. - balançou a cabeça e afastou seus velhos fantasmas. - Eu tenho que ir para um lugar, e deixarei Sor Jonas cuidando de você.

_ Ah mãe, posso ir também?

_ Não, não pode. E já sabe como será?

O garoto virou-lhe as costas emburrado.

_ Vamos lá passarinho, me diga, o que fará?

O garoto resmungou, mas respondeu obedientemente.

_ Devo guardar o saco de ouro comigo, aonde ninguém possa ver. Devo garantir que Gigante durma sempre ao meu lado e que Sor Jonas fique a minha porta. Se qualquer coisa acontecer, me esconderei atrás da porta secreta e esperarei até você voltar para me buscar.

_ E se a comida acabar antes?

_ Eu devo procurar Mya Stone e ela me ajudará.

Sansa sorriu, estava bastante orgulhosa do filho, queria que seus pais tivessem feito isso por ela, teria sido tudo mais fácil. Mas eles eram felizes demais para pensar que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Ela nunca cometeria um erro como esse.

_ Muito bem. Agora vá dormir, partirei amanhã ao raiar do dia. - beijo-lhe a testa. E sussurrou: "Tão alto quanto a honra"

O filho lhe sorriu.

_ ... Mas não tão alto ao ponto que não possa escapar. - Ele já estava saindo quando parou a porta. - Mamãe, ontem eu ouvir as cozinheiras falando que Gigante é um lobo, assim como a senhora... A senhora é um lobo?

Sansa sorriu.

_ Claro, você também é, assim como meu pai e meus irmãos. Você pode ser um passarinho do Ninho da Águia, mas também pode ser um lobo. E você sabe o que os lobos fazem? - o garotinho balançou a cabeça em negativa. - Eles caçam todos os outros.

Deitou na cama pensando no que estava por vir. Não via nenhum dos irmãos a muito tempo, e só muito recentemente havia descoberto sobre Arya e Bran. Não sabia o que sentir. Eram seus irmãos mais novos, e ela nunca se quer procurou por eles.

Esse sentimento aumentavam ainda mais quando era sobre o pequeno Rickon, agora não tão pequeno. Soubera que ele era um selvagem das ilhas no norte aonde poucos homens ousavam ir, e que agora governava o norte com mãos fortes e sangue, mas ele nunca seria como o pai, ele nunca seria realmente um Lord, era todo Robb por fora, mas por dentro era um garoto selvagem e perdido com saudades da mãe. Ela o encontrou a alguns anos atrás, seu coração doeu como não doía a muitos anos, e ela quis leva-lo para o seu Ninho. Mas ele não era um menino, e ela não era mais um passarinho.


	6. BRAN A Sombra da Floresta

**BRAN**

Estava sozinho, e o fato de estar sozinho a muito tempo não fazia diferença. O sentimento era sempre o mesmo. Um vazio angustiante, uma tristeza correndo nas entranhas, e poucas boas memórias para lhe fazer companhia. Antes, tinha uma família, antes tinha uma casa... mas antes era Bran, o aleijado.

Agora não tinha família ou casa, conhecia tudo, via tudo, fazia parte de tudo e de nada. Agora era a Sombra da Floresta, senhor de tudo além da muralha. Não havia pedido essa vida, mas não poderia reclamar de todo. Como poderia reclamar, agora pode voar e ver além de tudo que um dia pensou ser possível?

Ficou feliz por ser quem era, graças a isso pôde encontrar os irmãos, graças a isso pôde salvar sua terra, mesmo que ninguém soubesse ao certo quem ele era.

Sorriu, se levantou e como nunca imaginou que um dia seria possível, andou.

Não era como antes. Nunca seria. Cada passo era uma luta, e de certo não poderia andar em todos os lugares que gostaria. Mas só por andar ali, em baixo da terra, sendo guiado e segurado pelas raízes das árvores centenárias, dançando entre a magia e a vida... ali era, a sua maneira, feliz.

Encostou-se com dificuldade em um canto e chamou Verão mentalmente. O lobo era enorme. Tinha duas vezes a altura de um homem adulto e pesava como um filhote de mamute. Era precioso para Bran como nada nunca seria, com seu pelo misto brilhando sobre os fracos feixes de sol que adentravam a terra e olhos fugazes. Com um pouco de dificuldade, agarrou nos pêlos do lobo e subiu em suas costas. No dorso de Verão, Bran sabia que não precisa de nada mais para viver a eternidade, e se tinha algo que temia, seria o dia que Verão não estivesse mais ao lado dele.

Mas hoje não era um dia de se lamentar, pensar no passado ou temer o futuro. Hoje finalmente reencontraria seus irmãos, após anos de planejamento e extensivas buscas. Nada foi grande demais, difícil demais... tudo valeria a pena...

Chegou duas horas depois de sair de um de seus esconderijos mais próximos da Patrulha. E quando viu a muralha prendeu a respiração. Já havia visto tantas vezes, mas de alguma forma, ela nunca ficava menos assustadora. Sabia que perto de Atalaieste ainda havia um buraco tão grande que poderia ser visto a quilômetros, mas a Muralha era orgulhosa demais, e permanecia em guarda, como a Velha Ama.

Encontrariam-se em uma pequena taberna próxima ao Castelo Negro, escondida pela sombra da muralha e do passado trágico, não havia muitos os que se arriscavam por lá, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, o Norte se lembra. Mas um lugar abandonado era justamente o que precisava, mais parecia uma cabana do que propriamente uma taberna, e o dono era uma das poucas pessoas que Bran tinha contato. As vezes até mesmo ele, uma sombra da floresta, gostava de saborear uma ou duas tortinhas de limão. Já era noite quando viu a porta da taverna.

Teve que contar com ajuda de Orin, o taberneiro, para descer de Verão e chegar a uma das poucas mesas em um canto afastado. Conversou como lobo e o mandou correr ao redor, mas próximo o suficiente para voltar em seu auxilio, caso necessário. A luz era doce aos seus olhos, acostumados com branco da neve ou negro da escuridão absoluto, e o calor oferecido por uma lareira era um dos prazeres que apreciava, inicialmente teve receio de que seus irmãos não aparecessem a tempo, ou que algo lhes tivesse acontecido pelo caminho. Pensou em talvez dar uma volta pela taverna, mas sempre que fazia isso ficava exposto demais, e naquele dia em especial, a taverna tinha muito mais homens do que o normal.

_ Uma torta de limão e uma caneca de cerveja, Orin.

O velho gordo sorriu.

_ Tem certeza que não que um pedaço de leitão? A Mulher acabou de tirar do forno.

Bran sorriu, a muito tempo não comia carne, quando se pode sentir a vida em tudo, é difícil tirá-la sem um propósito.

_ Quero suas melhores tortas.

O homem deu os ombros e saiu, deixando Bran na escuridão de seus próprios pensamentos. Logo começou a analisar o lugar. Perto da porta estava um homem encapuzado, que Bran poderia jurar ser um dos irmão, Jon ou Rickon, ele não poderia ter certeza. Em um canto mais afastado, perto da lareira, havia uma velha corcunda, e ele quis sorrir ao perceber, que olhos mais vivazes aquela mulher tinha para ser uma velha. Há muito tempo não à via, mas Bran teve certeza assim que seus olhos se cruzaram. Sansa.

Ela o reconheceu, e levantou sem receio. E cada passo era como um retumbar em seu coração.

_Bum_.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e respirou tão profundamente que era como se houvesse deixado uma bagagem muito pesada no chão enquanto esticava as costas.

_Bum_.

_ O inverno chegou. - ela disse, tinha uma voz forte e feroz que Bran não esperava.

_ Mas a matinha sobreviveu. - ele lhe sorriu.

Ela olhou em em volta.

_ Nem todos.

Em seguida foi a vez do homem próximo a porta. Ele levantou-se, e Bran notou que ele era muito mais alto do que parecia. Andava lento, mas seus passos eram determinados.

_ Lady Sansa. - ele sussurrou enquanto beijava a mão da velha. - Bran. - ele sorriu.

Bran sentiu uma espécie de aperto no peito, como se fosse um garoto de novo. Não via Jon a algum tempo, e a semelhança com o pai o assustou.

_ Meu rei. - Sansa se curvou lentamente. - Fico feliz por vê-lo tão bem.

_ Jon. - Bran não pode evitar um sorriso.

Jon sorriu de volta. Nunca teria o sorriso da juventude, do verão, mas sempre teria o sorriso mais parecido com o do pai, Ned.

_ Aonde estão...

A porta de abriu em um estrondo. E Bran não teve dúvida sobre quem era. Rickon era grande e forte, era o senhor do Norte, e por isso não tinha medo algum de andar em suas terras. Era feroz e sorridente como se nada o afetasse, ainda assim, seus olhos eram gelados.

_ Traga uma caneca para uns velhos conhecidos Orin, e não deixe que sua barriga se meta no caminho. Hoje tenho muito que comemorar.

_ Sim, meu Lord.

Orin reverenciou o seu senhor e saiu em um pulo.

_ E vocês. - Rickon disse olhando para dois patrulheiros que comiam uma espécie de caldo. - Pra fora.

Os homens não exitaram e sairão quase correndo. Depois ele olhou para um garoto magrelo encurvado sobre a cerveja com uma cara tão assustadora que poderia ter feito muitos homens ferozes se assustarem.

_ Não ouviu moleque? Seu Lord mandou, obedeça!

O garoto se levantou e passou ao lado de Rickon. Mas não saiu. Rickon olhou de forma inquisitiva para o garoto. A muito tempo ele não era desafiado.

_Não me importa se é o Senhor do Norte... - nesse momento, ali na frente de todos, o rosto do rapazinho começou a se transforma, e como mágica, de repente, não era mais um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros a sua frente. Ali estava uma mulher linda, com olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. Ali estava sua irmã. - Eu não deve satisfação ao meu irmãozinho.

_ Pelo Estranho! O que diabos você fez? Arya? - Ela sorriu e afagou o cabelo do irmão.

_ Vamos sentar.

Rickon não era o único assutado. Tanto Jon quanto Sansa pareciam tentar adivinha o que havia acontecido ali. Eles nunca saberiam. Mas Bran teve certeza sobre o que era. Magia. Magia muito sombria.

/

Hum... eu sou ruim com isso, mas vamos lá:

Eu queria agradecer a Jessica e a Risu pelos comentários, é tão bom saber que alguém está gostando *_*, só me faz querer escrever com mais carinho. O que é um dos motivos que me fez demorar para postar esse capitulo. Eu já tinha escrito ele, mas não gostei, e escrevi tudo de novo. Acho que agora ficou bem melhor. Espero. O próximo talvez demore um pouco, por que sinceramente, eu tenho uma revolta na vida: Como Robb não tem um ponto de vista nos livros? Em fim, vai ser um bom desafio.

Obrigada mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado :)


	7. Robb Memórias de um Fantasma

Robb – As Memórias de Um Fantasma 

.

.

.

**ROBB**

Sempre imaginei a morte como um anjo negro me levando para dentro das entranhas da terra. Algo um pouco mais dramático, mais épico. Imaginei minha morte milhares de vezes. Hora era derrotado por Jaime Lannister em um combater mortal, hora era decapitado enquanto encarava o rosto sombrio de Jorffrey Baratheon. Mas nunca de imaginei morrendo durante um jantar de comemoração, nunca após comer o pão e o sal, não como um convidado de honra.

Não olhei nos olhos do assassino, pode ter sido qualquer um das dezenas de Freys que circulavam pelo salão, ou até um dos Lannisters presentes, o golpe não foi certeiro, primeiro senti o impacto da espada atingido meu pescoço, a dor lancinante seguida pelo segundo golpe, um pouco mais fatal desta vez.

Cai em um breu nunca vista, como uma folha carregada ao vento, lutei para me prender a algo, para voltar para algum lugar conhecido, procurei instintivamente por vento cinzento, para então me dar conta da verdade incontestável. Ambos, mortos. Não imaginava que a dor de perder Vento Cinzento fosse pior que a minha própria morte. Mas era. Era como tentar respirar dentro de um lago congelado no inverno. A dor era simplesmente insuportável.

Antes de cair no esquecimento me lembrei da minha família. Jon perdido além da muralha. Morto, talvez. Meu pai decapitado e sem honra, nunca seria vingado? Meus irmãos solitários, esfolados. Minhas irmãs forçadas a casar com homens mediócres, talvez um dos responsáveis pela minha morte, bandidos, ou senhores cruéis. Minha mãe... morta a essa altura? Decapitada pelas costas como eu? Jeyne. Minha Jeyne, talvez estivesse esperando um bebê. Meu filho. Esperava, pelo seu bem, que não. Esperava que escapasse, que se escondesse além do olho de um Lannister. Minha culpa. Minha máxima culpa.

Minha mãe tinha toda a razão afinal. Quis se um homem, mas nunca passei de um menino brincando de ser rei. A desgraça caiu sobre meu clã, e pelos sete deuses, sete vezes mais, a desgraça cairia sobre os Lannisters e sobre os Freys.

.

.

.

"_A você foi dado o dom da vida. É um dom frágil, e não um que você possa manter para sempre. Mas é o mais precioso presente em todo o mundo" (A canção dos Petalars- TC)_

Olá *_vergonha_*, desculpem a demora, não estava no clima para escrever. Em fim, escrevi, ficou tão pequeno (tãaao pequeno!), mas não me vejo escrevendo nada mais além disso sem me parecer uma enrolação sem tamanho.

Obrigada pelos comentários, falta só mais um capítulo que pretendo escrever, maior, e com mais detalhes, espero que gostem. Beijos.


End file.
